


It Is Possible

by theychosefamily67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Childbirth, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 13:12:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3852193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theychosefamily67/pseuds/theychosefamily67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can you write a fix where the reader, Sam’s wife, gives birth at the Bunker (naturally) and they name their daughter Aurora Evangeline, and Castiel is named godfather? Thanks!</p><p>I know this isn't medically accurate but I didn't want to get too graphic! lol</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Is Possible

I rolled over in bed for the fifth time that night, holding my belly. It was so hard to get comfortable! 

Sam felt me stir and said sleepily, “You okay?”

“Yeah, I’m sorry for waking you up.”

“That’s all right,” Sam kissed my neck and started rubbing my lower back.

“Ohh man that feels good,” I groaned.

“Are you having another contraction?”

“Yeah,” I tried to use my lamaze breathing, but to be honest, it wasn’t helping.

“What can I do?” Sam asked.

“Nothing really. I wanted to go au natural so this is what I have to deal with,” I moaned and rocked back and forth. 

“It’s getting stronger?”

“Yes,” I grit my teeth and rolled over to face Sam. I grabbed his hands and squeezed them so hard I felt his knuckles grind together but he didn’t complain.

“Maybe if you try another position?”

“Yeah, let me try that,” I got off the bed and stood on the floor, then leaned over and put my hands on the mattress, swaying back and forth.

Sam got up and stood by my side, rubbing my back again.

“Oh God Sam, it hurts!” Tears rolled down my face. I had no idea it was going to be this painful.

“I know baby, I’m so sorry. I wish there was something I could do. This is ridiculous, you’ve been in pain for 38 hours now.”

Suddenly there was a huge splash on the floor and I felt something running down my legs.

“I think my water just broke,” I said, and suddenly I had an intense urge to push. “Sam–it’s time! It’s time!!”

“Okay! We got this, lay down on the bed and I’ll get some towels!” Sam ran into our bathroom while I laid down on the bed. He came running back in and put the towels under me and yelled for Cas. Dean was out on a hunt and luckily Sam hadn’t gone with him or I would have been all alone. 

Cas appeared and said, “Yes Sam? Umm–what is happening?”

“(Y/N) is having the baby right now! Can you help?”

“I’m–I’m not very skilled at childbirth Sam,” he looked really flustered and I would have laughed if I wasn’t in so much pain.

“I just need you to help (Y/N) hold her legs up while I guide the baby out,” Sam said, kneeling down at the end of the bed.

“O–okay,” Cas walked beside the bed, nodded at me, and then grabbed my knee, helping me hold my leg in the air. I grabbed my other knee and pushed with all my might. 

“It’s coming! I can see hair!” Sam sounded so excited.

I took a deep breath and with the next contraction pushed as hard as I could, it felt like I was being ripped in half. I screamed out in pain and Cas’s eyes got so wide I thought they would pop out of his head.

“One more big push baby, it’s almost over!” Sam said.

I pushed as hard as I could and suddenly there was relief. I collapsed back on the bed and Sam laid the baby on my chest, wiping it down with a towel. It started crying, weakly, and so did I.

“What is it Sam?”

“It’s a girl,” he had tears in his eyes as he leaned down and gave me a kiss.

“Congratulations,” Cas said. “I’ll leave you two alone now so (Y/N) can get some rest.”

“Wait, Cas,” I grabbed his hand. “What would you say if I asked you to be the godfather?”

“I–I don’t understand. I’m not God, and I am certainly not the father of this baby.”

I chuckled, “No Cas, it just means that if something happens to Sam or me, you will take care of the baby and raise it as your own.”

“Shouldn’t that be Dean? He is Sam’s brother after all,” he looked at Sam, unsure.

“If something happens to me or Sam, it’s more than likely Dean will be there as well. I think you are our safest option.”

He stared at me, contemplating my words. “Okay, I will be this child’s godfather.”

“Aurora Evangeline,” I said.

“What?”

“Her name is Aurora Evangeline. I’ve always wanted to name my daughter that,” I smiled at Sam and he kissed my forehead.

“Aurora Evangeline Winchester,” he said, putting his hand on her back. It almost disappeared in his huge hand.

Cas smiled and said, “Well, I will go so you can get some rest. Congratulations again,” and he disappeared.

“Do you need anything?” Sam asked.

“Just some sleep, I’m exhausted,” I looked at the beautiful little girl sleeping on my chest, “but I’m not sure I could fall asleep right now. I just want to look at her.”

Sam pulled a chair up beside the bed and sat down, smiling at us. “Same here. You know I never thought this would be possible, a hunter having a wife and kid,” he shook his head in amazement.

I grabbed his hand and squeezed, “Just shows you you should never give up hope. It is possible.”

He squeezed back, “Yeah.”


End file.
